A Demon Miko and the Ring of Power
by vnienhuis
Summary: Lord of the RingsInuyasha crossover. Kagome is sent by Midoriko to MiddleEarth to help the Fellowship to destroy the ring. Along the way love blooms between Legolas and Kagome though at first they can't stand each other. KagomexLegolas
1. The Journey to MiddleEarth!

**This is a crossover between Lord of the Rings and Kagome. The pairing will most definetly be Kagome and Legolas. Who else could it be? Really. Anyways this is basically an intro to the story. Next chapter is really the start.**

**Oh some background information. Kagome is a full blooded demoness now beause of Sesshoumaru. He adopted her as a little sister into his family. The final batlle is over. Naraku is dead, the jewel is whle but Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kilalla, Sessoumaru and Kouga all died in the end. So it was just Kagome, Inuyasha and Kinky-hoe left. (snickers at the name)**

**Well enough info for now. Let the chapter begin.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Inuyasha's Betrayal and Welcome to Middle-Earth**

* * *

It was a peaceful evening, where the moon bathed a flower filled meadow giving it an ethreal beauty. Under the moonlight a woman who appeared to be around the age of 20 could be seen walking through the forest towards the meadow. She gave the appearance of a fallen angel under the glow of the moonlight with her calf long silver tresses framing her delicate face, deep clear cerulean orbs like a majestic waterfall, and perfect milky white skin that gave a luminescent glow. The only things that proved she wasn't an angel were her elongated fangs, her sharp claws coated in silver and blue, a blue cresent moon marking on her forehead, pointed ears and the suttle sliver slit in her eyes that replaced her pupils. All in all she was a beautiful creature. Nay a beautiful demoness. Wherever she went no man or demon alike could resist her long, shapely legs, her perfect hour glass figure, her large round breasts and her toned butt.

As the demoness arrived at her destination, she stopped in front of a red robed man with similar silver hair. His name was the hanyou Inuyasha. "Oy Kagome. What took you so long?" asked Inuyasha in his normally brutish manner.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was admiring the view as I was walking. It seemed I was going at a slower pace than I thought. What is it tyou wish to speak to me about?" replied the woman, who is now known as Kagome.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am going to choose Kikyou over you. Now I just have to kill you to get her soul back. So stay still so I can get this over with quickly!"

"Baka hanyou. Was that meant to hurt me? I am already over you so I don't care if you go to that clay pot. Also since you didn't know already, I am not Kinky-hoe's **(cool name huh? I owe my friend Jordan credit)** reincarnation. Midoriko is my incarnate so even if you kill me Kikyou will not get her soul back. She will end up the exact same as she is now."

"Fine wench. Then give me the jewel so I can wish her back alive then."

"I can't do that Inu-baka since I'm the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. I can't let you make such an impure wish as that. I am the only one able to wish on it anyways."

Inuyasha didn't heed Kagome's warning though. He tried to grab the jewel from around her neck but ended up being burnt with her purification powers. He let out a snarl and attempted to attack again but she simply just sidestepped his slash. Inuyasha repeatedly tried to land a hit on her but ended up missing her each time. After letting out a cry of frustruation he took out the tetsusaiga and unleashed the windscar. Well at least he tried to. In the end he only managed to swing an old rusty sword down to the ground.

"What the hell did you do you bitch?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Are you that stupid you hanyou? Tetsusaiga was created to be used to protect, not harm. Besides none of the works will work on the person that freed it. Since I freed it I'm imune to all attacks from it. By the way you baka I'm neither a wench nor a bitch. I'm a full blooded demoness so get that straight." replied Kagome in an icy tone.

"Feh it doesn't matter. You will always be a wench to me, bitch." smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome just couldn't take it any more and she snapped. She was one with an extremely good amount of self control but even she had her limits. Since she was 15 years old she had been harrassed and put down by Inuyasha time and time again but she didn't mind . That was until she turned 18. She had been in love with Inuyasha for those three years to the point where she would die for him. However as she matured over the years she realized it wasn't real love it was only infatuation. Once she was over that she finally noticed what Inuyasha was really like. His rude, brash, dick-headed behaviour was now out in the open for her to finally notice fully. For the past two years when she wasn't in 'love' with him anymore she had been bottling up all the rage that she felt towards him so as not to make him suspicious of her sudden change in personality.

"YOU STUPID HALF-BREED! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Kagome. Gone was her usually peaceful demeanor. Gone was her self control. She lunged at Inuyasha with her claws out, covered in silver acid. She managed to hit him in the shoulder as he moved to dodge her attack. The damage had been done though. Inuyasha suddenly dropped to the ground and started to convulse. It appears the poison mixed in with the acid had started to make its way through his blood stream and he would be dead in a manner of seconds. Kagome turned around to walk away believing that Inuyasha was dead. BIG mistake. As she was walking away he used the last of his strength to use his blades of blood to cut five deep gashes into her unsuspecting back. With a painful crash Kagome ended up on the floor with blood quickly seeping through her white and red miko outfit.

"I can't believe I put my guard down" muttered Kagome under her breath. "Better hurry up and heal myself. After that straight to the well for me!" She raised her hand to her back and she was suddenly covered in a bright pink glow. "Whew. Glad that's done. Now when I get home I'll get a nice warm bath." She got up to her feet and ran with her demon speed towards the well. Since it was only a mile away she made it there in about 5 minutes. She then quickly jumped in the well, waiting to be consumed by the familiar pink glow but this time it was silver.

"What's going on" she screamed.

"Don't worry my child. There is nothing wrong. I am just transporting you to another world that needs your help."

"Is that you Midoriko?"

"Yes my dear Kagome it is. Now I will tell you about your newest mission. The world I am sending you to is called Middle-Earth. In this world you are needed to help protect a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins. He has been chosen to travel to Mount Doom and destroy a ring of great power. This ring belonged to Sauron, an evil man, and with it he can rain destruction upon the entire world. Naturally he has sent his followers after the ring so you must make haste to help. I bid you a safe quest. Hopefully you will find a place in ths orld to stay. Maybe even love."

"Thank you Midoriko. I understand what I must do. But if I ever need to contact you how will I do it?"

"Simple. Just squeeze te jewel and think about me. I must warn you though. Only contact me if you have to. Good luck my child. Now off with you." No sooner after Midoriko said that Kagome hit the bottom of the well. As she jumped out of the well she was given quite a shock. The world around her was breathtaking. There were giant Sakura trees every where, a beautiful meadow full of deep violet roses and an exquisite sunset. After regaining her composure Kagome started out in search of a village or somewhere she could camp seeing as it was almost night. When she spotted smoke nearby she decided to go ask for directions from whoever was there. Unfortunately as she neared the camp she was suddenly looking at the end of an arrow tip with multiple swords tips pressed against seperate parts of her body.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHH! I left a clify. It's not a really good one but it's still there. Anyways this chapter basically focused on Kagome getting to the new world. Next chapter is where the story really begins. She will meet my belove Lego. Sniff Sniff. I wish it was me! Anyways reviews are always welcome whether good or bad. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Welcome to Rivendalle

**Okay this chapter is where Kagome meets the Fellowship members. This is where the story actually begins. **

* * *

**Last Time:**

No sooner after Midoriko said that Kagome hit the bottom of the well. As she jumped out of the well she was given quite a shock. The world around her was breathtaking. There were giant Sakura trees every where, a beautiful meadow full of deep violet roses and an exquisite sunset. After regaining her composure Kagome started out in search of a village or somewhere she could camp seeing as it was almost night. When she spotted smoke nearby she decided to go ask for directions from whoever was there. Unfortunately as she neared the camp she was suddenly looking at the end of an arrow tip with multiple swords tips pressed against seperate parts of her body.

* * *

Okay the story starts now! 

Chapter Two

Welcome to Rivendalle!

Nobody moved for quite some time. When Kagome had enough she slowly raised her hands in a sign of peace. The men surrounding her unfortunately didn't see the message behind the action. Instead they ran her through with their sword blades and the ne with the bow sht an arrow into her forehead. Thinking she was dead, the men turned around and started walking back to camp. They immediately stopped when they heared russling grass behind them from where the dead woman now lay. When they turned back to what they thought was a body they weren't expecting to see Kagome now standing up looking completely unharmed.

"Really. Is that how you greet a person? Stab them multiple time and shoot them in the head. You seriously need to work on your manners." said th now standing Kagome. The men were now standing there openly gapping like fools. "Why are you staring at me like that? You should close your mouths though. You might catch flies." she continued in a lazy tone.

The first man to regain his ability to speak replied in a slightly fearful voice. "How are you still alive?"

"Easy really. I healed myself. Can't walk around with holes in my body now can I?" she simply answered.

"Okay then. By the way you have an arrow sticking out of your head." The man then pointed to the arrow that was now lodged deeply in her forehead.

"Damn it. I didn't notice that." Kagome sreached up and pulled the arrow out of her head without somewhat of an action of pain. "Thank you for mentioning that to me. I probabl would have freaked people out if they saw me like this. Good shot by the way. Now will you let me explain what I was walking to our camp for or are you going to try to skewer me again?" When she had recieved a silent nod from the men she continued. "Well as of right now I'm lost. I was trying to find a nearby village when I saw the smoke from your campfire. I wasa just going to ask you for directions and you already know the rest." After an embarassed silence another one of the men spoke up. This time it was the blonde one who had shot her with the arrow.

"I apologize for our actions. It's just that it is really dangerous now with all the orcs running about." he politely explained. "To make it up to you why don't you tell us where you're going. If it's nearby we will lead you there but if not I'll write out some directions."

"Thanks a lot. Ok umm... I'm supposed to go to a place where hobbits live. Don't know what it's called. I never got a chance to find out."

"Oh you mean the Shire. It's far away but I can give you directions for the quickest route. Who are you looking for there anyways?"

"Oh my master has sent me there to protect someone. From what, I don't know and don't care. It was a mission."

"What's their name? Maybe I have heard of them."

"Hmmm... His name was...Umm... Crap. I forgot...Oh I got it. Shoudo Shaggins. No that wasn't it...ummm...Aha. Houjo Draggins. Nope not that either..." As Kagome was talking the men gradually grew sweatdrops on the back of their heads. "Now I know! His name was Frodo Baggins. My master would probably kill me if I forgot." At the mention of the name everybody visibally stiffened except Kagome who was off in her own world thinking about her master.

The ring of steel broke her out of her daze pretty quickly. "What do you want with Frodo Baggins" groweled the blonde archer. His polite attitude took a complete 180 right then and there.

"Duh I already told you. My master sent me to protect him. She said something about accompanying him on a journey to destroy an evil ring thingy in a giant volcanoe, that's all. Now please put away your sword."

"We were just checking if you are a threat. Now that it has been established that we're on the same side you may accompany us to Rivendalle. There you should be able to meet the one you're supposed to protect. We'll get there in an hour if we start walking now so come on. By the way my name is Legolas."

The journey itself wasn't very eventful. The man with the long blonde hair named Legolas kept looking at Kagome every five minutes or so and it was starting to annoy her. Right when she was about to snap, the group finall arrived at the gates of Rivendalle. As she walked through Kagome was transfixed with the sheer beauty of the place. The building crafted out of perfect marble, gorgeous gardens, a majestic waterfall and best of all a large forset full of aged trees. She was too lost in a daze to notice the comotion that was currently going on at the gates. Once people started to yell for a medic she was snapped back to reality. When she reached the gate she found out that someone had been poisoned. Apparently the only medic skilled enough to help the victim was out on an herb gathering trip and no one else had the skills neccessary to help the poor boy. After having enough of the noise Kagome decided to heal the boy herself.

"Can you please move out of the way? I would like to provide some help." Everyone just stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you stupid? This is the deadliest poison in the world. It's the kind the ring raiths use on their vitims." replied a man standing behind her.

"So what? Now move before I move you." This was said quietly, but the ones that heard it backed away quickly. When there was enough room Kagome sat down infront of the boy and checked him over. "He has a rapid heartrate, cold sweat and a really high fever. Not to mention that stab wound. Pretty nasty. Alright all I need is an empty bucket. I'll remove the poison because frankly speaking he doesn't have enough time for me to make an antidote." After the bucket was placed beside her she told th people around her to move. Bending down she bit his neck and slowly started to suck out the poison. Alternating between spitting it out and sucking it in, the boy laying before her was fine in about five minutes. When kagome noticed the red mark on the boys neck she started to laugh.

"What may I ask is so funny?" asked Legolas. It seemed that he was standing there, watching her the whole time she was healing the boy.

"Well it's just that due to the poison removal proccess he now has a hickey." Legolas was confused at first but soon realized what she meant after seeing the red mark as well. "Well he could either wake up soon or be out for a week. It all depends on the person. Come get me if there is anything else you need assistance with." With that Kagome got up and walked into the castle leaving the other medics to care for the boy. She headed towards the Elf-lord's office in order to request some where to stay. After about a ten minute walk she came to a pair of gigantic oak doors. A name plate beside the left one had 'Greeting Chamber' engraved on it. She guessed that this was where to meet the king so she knocked on the door and waited. Soon enough a servant came shortly after to allow her entrance to the room. Across the room, on top of a throne sat the man she thought was the king.

"What may I ask is the reason for your visit?" he poliely inquired.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I thank you Elf-lord for listening to my request. I have come here seeking a hobbit named Frodo Baggins. I have been told that he is going to be staying here soon and I had hoped you would let me stay until he showed up. I don't intend to stay for free. I will do whatever you ask of me if it is within my capabilities."

"There is no reason for that. I may ask you to help heal a couple of people but that's all. By the way my name is Glorfindel. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Rivendalle. I hope you enjoy your stay. I'll have a servant show you to your room now so you can unpack and get comfortable." Glorfindel signaled to a man standing in the corner who then lead Kagome to her room. It was a humungous suite equipped with a bathroom and garden. The walls were painted a creme colour with Sakura trees painted on top. Around the trees there were designs of silver that all in all made the room look breathtaking. The bed that sat in the coner of the room was king sized covered in blood red silk sheets and many plump pillows. The garden was composed of Sakura trees, many different species of flowers, rose vines and a gazeebo. It was a beautiful sight that would put a smile on the face of even the coldest person. In the middle of the garden was a small pond full of golden fish that Kagome had never seen before in her life. She just walked over to the gazeebo and took a seat staring at the garden around her. She didn't realize that she was sitting there for that long but it was already starting to get dark and she decided to call it a night. Little did she know that she was being watched the entire time by none other than the blonde archer Legolas.

* * *

**Ok this chappie done! I need more ideas or this story will start to get boring. Please review! **


End file.
